Scheduling techniques are used to schedule computer jobs in a computing environment such that the resources of the environment are efficiently utilized. One type of scheduling technique is a backfill scheduling technique, which allows computer jobs to run out of order as long as the computer jobs do not effect the start time of a computer job already scheduled to execute. In particular, backfill scheduling techniques determine when a free set of computing nodes will be available at a future time and schedule one or more jobs to be executed at that time.
Backfill scheduling techniques have progressed over the years to become more efficient. However, further enhancements are still desired. For example, a need exists for a backfill scheduling facility that dynamically determines a number of computer jobs for inclusion in a top job party to be considered when backfill scheduling.